


「贝壳花」如何应对alpha男友的发情期？

by BAW



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAW/pseuds/BAW
Summary: Alpha 贝贝 x Beta 克里斯何以庆祝？唯有pwp！写了这么多贝壳花居然都没有pwp，我对不起贝贝，这次贝贝表现这么棒，来个长的！ABO各种搭配里其实我特别喜欢AB，精力旺盛年轻气盛难以满足的A和x冷淡（不是）相对没那么需求旺盛的B，矛盾，冲突，多刺激！谁说alpha就没有发情期？尊重alpha权益，维护A权，从你我做起！





	「贝壳花」如何应对alpha男友的发情期？

年少刚分化成beta时，克里斯确实因此低落沮丧过--在球员尤其是前锋里，alpha才是竞争力最强的性别，但很快他就释然了--当他看到一众alpha队友苦熬发情期的时候。  
发情期对单身omega来说无异于历劫，然而看似占尽优势的alpha，发情期也不是那么好过。据统计，alpha球员百分之七十的红黄牌都是在发情期领的，而各种低级失误状态极差往往都出现在发情期服用过抑制剂后。  
看着曼联队内一众alpha因压不住上涌的火气领牌而被爵爷训，小小罗真情实感地感叹：beta真好。

然而，自由自在全然不担心性别带来的小麻烦生活了三十多年后，克里斯还是不得不操心起发情期问题。  
因为他的小男友贝尔纳代斯基，是个不折不扣的，年轻alpha。

 

熟练运用社交网络的克里斯曾经看过这样一个问题：alpha男友发情期到来后最长能忍多久不动手？  
括弧自愿忍，绑起来不算。

克里斯陷入回忆。  
贝尔纳代斯基上次发情期时他们还没在一起。alpha训练时突然脸色通红，咖啡味的信息素突然爆炸开来，浓得发苦。训练场上几个alpha当时忍不住就要干架。好在职业球员素养高，尤文队内也没有omega，贝尔纳代斯基请假回家，还是好邻居克里斯开车送他回去的。beta闻得到信息素味道但是不受影响，只觉得满车意式咖啡味提神醒脑，事后他精神抖擞地在健身房待到半夜。  
还有，身后alpha的眼神未免太过灼热。

但尽管alpha用吃人的眼神看了他一路，他还是平平安安地把贝尔纳代斯基送回家道了别。克里斯算了算整个过程花费的时间，保守地答了20分钟。

下方评论一片“⋯⋯”  
有人真诚地说：答主，你男友要不是真爱你怕你受伤，要不就是性冷淡。

克里斯不解，翻看他人回答。

——其他人都是以秒为单位的。

克里斯决定捍卫一下男友的alpha尊严，解释道：我是beta，直接上有危险。  
底下一位ID“加泰神锋”的网友冷笑：那又怎样？老子他妈还是alpha呢，忍三分钟做个扩张最多了。

克里斯真情实感地同情这位AA恋的老哥--尤其看到他那熟悉的ID后。

他忽略了一点，尽管贝尔纳代斯基是alpha，当时正处于发情期，现在也确实是他的男友，但那时，他们还只是队友--忍不住也得忍。

看着那一条条沉痛诉说alpha发情期欲求不得欲灭不能的煎熬挣扎心酸史，克里斯想起那一个个费德里科意犹未尽自己却要喊停的夜晚，男友在浴室辗转反侧冲冷水澡，即使忍得再难受也不开口勉强⋯⋯内疚如潮水般涌上心头，阅读完“alpha发情期强行忍耐有碍身体健康”的文章，克里斯决定下次发情期舍命陪君子。

这就是为什么克里斯在白日朗朗的上午才迟迟醒转，嗓子像是烧裂的火炭——有个尺寸超标的东西操你的喉咙半个小时就是会这样。可怕的是，即使如此克里斯还是没能践行自己的决心——真要陪到alpha尽兴得战至下一个凌晨。克里斯起身找水，费德里科像是听到响动的猫似的睁开眼。发情期的alpha精力无限，干个通宵都没问题，费德里科昨夜情欲突然来袭，alpha一开始还隐忍着担心伤到恋人，得到克里斯积极的回应和允许后疯得像是发情的狮子，咬着克里斯的颈侧野兽一般不管不顾地横冲直撞，克里斯的体力被他折腾得降得飞快。等到两人两轮战罢已经超出克里斯常规入睡时间一个小时，克里斯精疲力尽像是踢了120分钟加点球大战，而费德里科还像磕了猫薄荷的大猫似的龙精虎猛，岂止意犹未尽，简直性致勃勃。  
克里斯千哄万劝，费德里科还是乖乖地躺上了床，只是眼睛晶亮眼神火热，毫无睡意。都灵城清冷的夜晚，年轻小男友情欲未息的滚烫身躯向外辐射着热量，侧着身体眼神灼灼地注视着你，明亮幽深的眼瞳委屈又深情，灯光抚过赤裸健美的身躯⋯⋯克里斯闭了十秒钟眼，还是认命地掀开被子钻到他男朋友身下，含住了那根烧热的铁棍似的混蛋玩意，他实在没办法丢下还硬着的男朋友自己睡觉。

费德里科凭借真情实感的委屈狗狗眼成功换来世界最佳美妙绝伦的口活，克里斯则凭借辛勤劳动换来短暂休息。克里斯披上睡袍走向厨房，感到身体内部隐隐的酸痛，罕见的心生绝望——费德里科三天的发情期才过去一个晚上。

克里斯没想到自己陪alpha男友过的第一个发情期会这么狼狈。他了解自己的体力，自信陪着玩个几轮不成问题，但他实在没想到平日温柔绅士的年轻人激素上头会这么疯，做一次的体力消耗和平时天上地下，更别提还没完没了⋯⋯九岁的年龄差带来的精力差不可小觑，而且克里斯还需保存体力首发踢全场；性别与发情期激素带来的差异同样巨大，alpha发情期纵欲三天反而神清气爽，踢满90分钟还能加练；beta要是被操上三天，估计下床都是问题。当然，如果他开口拒绝，费德里科一定会马上去打抑制剂，绝对不会勉强他，可是他又怎么忍心让费德里科独自苦熬发情期，明明他已经有了自己这个本应共同渡过难关的男朋友？⋯⋯克里斯愁肠百结地喝了一口水。

尽管顾虑重重，但他还是没办法拒绝费德里科——不然他就不会赤裸地沐浴在中午的阳光里，趴伏在餐桌上被alpha操。  
刺眼的阳光明晃晃地提醒克里斯他们正在白日宣淫，克里斯努力撑着餐桌桌面稳住身体，羞耻得耳根通红，完全无力思考事情是怎么从找水喝变成现在这样的。  
发情期的费德里科格外粘人——倒不是说他平时不爱粘着克里斯，但发情期的激素使他时刻都想与爱人有肌肤接触，即使是在两人正在进行负距离亲密接触的时候，他也要伏在克里斯后背上舔吻恋人通红的耳朵，保持最大的接触面积。  
克里斯看着对面熟悉的餐椅，视野在冲撞下前后乱晃。完了，克里斯想，以后吃饭的时候我都会想起我们在这里做过。  
“回去做好吗？”克里斯侧过身摁住费德里科的肩膀，费德里科努力从意乱情迷中挣扎出的一点理智，却又在克里斯的下一句话后灰飞烟灭。  
克里斯舔了舔唇角，“你难道不想进去更深的地方吗？”

勤奋又努力的年轻人总能得到他想要的。  
费德里科以惊人的耐心顶着生殖腔口那道窄窄的缝隙研磨，深红的腔口早在昨夜的一次次撞击摩擦中微微张合，身体最深处敏感的嫩肉被粗暴地顶弄，克里斯小腹抽搐着高潮了两次，饶是beta较为干涩的甬道都被操得泥泞湿滑，克里斯躺在费德里科身下气息不匀地喘气，眼睛止不住地湿润一片，双腿松松地绕着男友腰侧，一边细直的脚腕被费德里科抓在手里，时轻时重地抚摸，小alpha一扫之前的冲动，拿出科学家搞科研的细致耐心和探索精神，观察着克里斯的神情与反应，趁着他松气腔口张开的瞬间挤了进去。  
操。克里斯眼前白光闪现，beta紧窄的生殖腔被强行撑开，酸痛难忍却又带着强烈的难以言喻的快感，痛感和快感一瞬间支配了克里斯的身体，他甚至无法呼吸。  
没等到克里斯从强烈的感受潮中回过神来，费德里科在本能的支配下操进了生殖腔。腔口肥厚的肉唇紧紧含着阴茎，腔壁在剧烈的冲撞中震颤，缓缓渗出黏腻的蜜液，与渗入的润滑剂混在一起，为性器的进入提供方便。费德里科轻舔爱人的后颈——光滑平整，没有丝毫腺体存在的痕迹，但他还是本能地想要留下印记。费德里科郑重而深刻地咬上恋人的后颈，感受着与自己深深相连的躯体的轻颤，顶着生殖腔口张开了结。巨大到野蛮的结卡着生殖腔口，将灌满生殖腔的精液牢牢封堵在内，在漫长的性爱中被干得柔媚湿滑的肉壁被撑开到极致。克里斯生生被体内的快感操射，精液溅满两人的小腹，他呜咽着报复性地咬上费德里科颈侧，alpha的占有欲得到满足的费德里科心满意足地蹭了蹭克里斯头顶的卷毛。

经过漫长得仿佛一个世纪的等待，卡在克里斯体内的结才终于消退。克里斯瘫软在费德里科身上，大腿内侧止不住地轻微抽搐，吻痕齿印从后颈漫延到肩膀和锁骨，还有继续向下的趋势——alpha就是控制不住留下标记的渴望。beta无法被标记，但克里斯现在完全被操透了，从里到外都是费德里科的信息素气息，像是在一杯巨型咖啡里浸了一天，整个人都被打上了所有权的印记。  
克里斯蹭着费德里科毛茸茸的短发休息了好一会儿，费德里科像是精力旺盛又不知餍足的小狗短暂的得到了满足一样舔弄着他的胸膛。克里斯起身去做清理，羞耻地感觉到甬道被操得太开，还没完全从被填满的形态恢复，过多的精液沉沉地坠着小腹，顺着穴口满溢出来，腿根酸痛得几乎合不拢双腿。即使男性beta怀孕几率微乎其微，克里斯还是产生了一种被操到怀孕了的羞耻错觉。  
费德里科目光随着精液流过克里斯的大腿，克里斯看过去，崩溃地发现费德里科又硬了，  
“你们alpha都这样吗？”克里斯神情绝望。  
费德里科露出克里斯最招架不住的笑容，道：“只对你这样。”  
克里斯深吸一口气，闭上眼睛定了定心神，坚决道：“不行。”  
“别那么看我！真的不能再来了！”克里斯强压下心软与愧疚，体内的酸痛帮助他下定了决心，“没有人想要一个合不拢腿的CR7，你会让我因为‘伤病’轮休一周的。”  
费德里科眨了眨眼，“我们可以不那样。”  
克里斯：？

 

“克里斯，放松。”费德里科揉着手掌下手感绝佳的窄腰安慰道。  
“操，你让我怎么放松？！”克里斯声音都在抖，“我的腿能从40米外打进世界波！”  
“我当然知道，”费德里科漫不经心道，“我能说出你进的所有世界波，这能让你放松点吗？”  
“当然不能！”克里斯把头埋在枕头里，努力放松大腿肌肉，“你精虫上脑了吗？你就一点都不担心？”  
“为什么要担心？”费德里科微微分开克里斯并拢的大腿，火热的阴茎在大腿间抽插，克里斯热衷于脱毛，大腿肌肉紧实，腿侧肌肤光滑细腻，“我的男朋友可是世界最佳。”  
“跟这个有什么关系⋯⋯”克里斯无言以对，只能尽力放松肌肉来保证男友下半身的幸福。  
等到费德里科终于射在这双一亿欧的大腿上，克里斯的腿已经软得支撑不住身体了——精神与肉体的双重考验。大腿内侧火烧火燎，暗红的擦痕暧昧到无法解释。  
克里斯觉得费德里科绝对是故意的——一个月内他都不能肆无忌惮地卷起球裤或在更衣室随便脱衣服了。  
好在职业球员的腿还是比较耐操——一个小时后，他们又来了一轮腿交。

 

费德里科的发情期持续了整整三天。  
幸运的是，这三天里没有比赛，距离下一场比赛还有几天的休息时间。克里斯在这三天里则是刷新了自己的性爱观——他年轻的时候是比较浪，可也仅限于女性omega和beta，男性alpha的发情期可是第一次参与。三天里他和费德里科几乎试遍了所有做爱的体位和部位。费德里科本着年轻人的探索和冒险精神，成功地完成了“保留CR7进球能力的同时把克里斯操个遍”的艰巨任务，抱着克里斯一脸满足。

“克里斯，我爱你。”贝尔纳代斯基深情款款。  
“我也爱你。”克里斯深沉地回答，“如果你能少做几次我会更爱你。”  
“但性爱也是爱情的一种表现，”费德里科道，“多做一次，不就能多表达一点我的爱吗？”  
“哦。”克里斯的脑海中闪过这三天的回忆，诚恳地说道：“那你真的挺爱我的。”


End file.
